Phantom across the Third Dimension
by Phantom Owlet
Summary: Dan Phantom has escaped, and Clockwork has tracked him down to an alternate dimension, where Danny Phantom exists as a fictional character. Danny has to stop him, but this time he has someone to help him out. Who is this person? Will they succeed in stopping Dan?
1. Dan has escaped

**Hey everyone! I'm just here to say that I'm new around here and this is my first fanfic, so just wish me luck so I don't mess up. Also, all opinions are appreciated, good or bad, so you just be honest and tell me what you think.**

**I will try to update as soon as I can, and there will no more than to weeks beteen updates.  
><strong>

**Also, this story takes place sometime between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet.**

**I do not on Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny afternoon. Two girls were walking down the road after the last day of school. One girl had long, dark brown and curly hair held back with a teal headband, and brown eyes. The other had shorter, light brown hair and brown, almost black, eyes. They were both wearing a school uniform: a white polo shirt with a blue collar and sleeves, gray skirt, white socks and black shoes. The one with dark, long hair spoke first:<p>

"So…what are your plans for the vacation?"

"I'm just getting home this afternoon, get this uniform off and I'm off to the beach with my mom for two weeks. How about you?"

"I guess I'm staying at home with Casper. Mom and dad are on a cruise ship and Robin is camping with uncle Roddy".

"Why didn't you go with your parents to the cruise? Or with your uncle and your brother?"

"One: get seasick, and two: you know I hate fishing. And mosquito bites. Anyway, someone had to stay home with Casper. I still remember the last time we left him with the neighbors".

"Yeah, you told me he missed you so much that he broke their kitchen window. I'm surprised he didn't get cut or anything".

"I also thought it was weird, but didn't really pay much attention to it at that moment".

"So what do you plan to do in an empty house?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll play fetch with Casper, or play in the computer, or text someone…I don't know".

"…And by someone you mean Mike".

"Knock it off, Alison. You don't even know who Mike is".

"He's the guy that I saw you texting with a big smile on your face the other day. Anyway, Amber and Mike doesn't sound so bad", Alison teased.

"Ha-ha. Shut up. I've been watching your behaviour around Nathan lately and it's kind of obvious that you like him", Amber said.

Alison just stayed silent, not being able to find a good answer.

By this time, the girls had arrived at a house. Alison said goodbye to Amber and ran up the driveway. Amber continued to walk home, daydreaming about her favorite cartoon, Danny Phantom. A while later, she arrived at a house in a suburban area. She walked up to the front door, opened it and walked in. A pure white dog came out from one of the rooms and walked up to Amber.

"Hey Casper! You miss me boy?"

Casper just looked up at her and barked happily. Amber left her backpack on the kitchen table and went to her room. Once there, she took off her school uniform and put on a teal tank top, skinny jeans and a pair of teal Converse high tops, muttering to herself about how much she hated skirts. Then, she grabbed a leash went with Casper to the park.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another plane of existence, Danny Fenton was in his room, checking ghost files on his computer. Suddenly, his ghost sense went off as he noticed a blue light in his room. He changed into his ghost form and turned around to find a young looking ghost.<p>

"Clockwork? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Come with me", said the ghost of time, as he changed into his adult form.

* * *

><p>In the ghost zone…<p>

"What?!"

"As you heard it. Dan Phantom has escaped", said Clockwork, holding up a broken piece from a Fenton thermos. "I could not stop him."

"Well but where is he?"

"I have tracked him down to another dimension", Clockwork said, "Also, I have found someone there to help you. She hasn't seen ghosts, much less hunted any, but she knows who you are and knows just as much as you". With that, he waved his hand and a blue portal appeared. He handed the piece of the thermos to Danny.

"Just show her this and she will know just what is going on" Clockwork said. Danny looked at Clockwork.

"How will I know who she is?"

"It won't be hard. She will find you in no time. But be careful, you wouldn't like to have her as an enemy"

Danny nodded as he stepped through the portal. He appeared in a backyard as the portal closed behind him. It was night time. He looked around and saw a house with a few open windows. He approached one of the windows and saw a girl about his age sitting on a black couch and a white dog next to her. The girl was doing something on a cell phone, probably texting and there was a blue laptop on a small tea table. The clock on the wall said it was about 7:15 p.m. Danny walked away from the window and stared at the broken piece of the thermos in his hand. He looked back at the window to find out that the girl was gone. Then, suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Is it interesting? Should I keep writing? Should I stop asking questions?<strong>

**P.S.: Cover art was done in Paint, so of it's too bad, there's the reason (okay yeah call me whatever you want for not having the right program).**


	2. Frying pans, haunted houses and portals

**Hey everyone! I think it's been a bit more than two weeks, I don't really know *checks calendar* Whoa! Has it really been this long?!**

**Guest reply time!**

**Guest 1: Thanks for your comment! Here's the next chapter so you don't have to wait any longer!**

**Guest 2: You're beginning to freak me out, I mean I had the entire plot in my head and you just come and read my mind?! How did you do it?**

**Anyway…look at what I've got here! Yes! It's chapter two! On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>-A FEW MINUTES BEFORE-<p>

Amber had just arrived home from being in the park with Casper. It had been a calm afternoon. Now that she was home, she went to her room and grabbed her computer from her desk and sat down in the living room to watch her favorite Danny Phantom episode: The Ultimate Enemy. Casper sat on the couch with her. Right after the episode, as if on cue, Amber's cell phone vibrated, showing that there was a new message. She reached for it and read the text. It was from Mike. The text just read "Hey", followed by a smiley face. Amber smiled as she typed an answer.

_-Hey Mike! For some reason I wanted to text someone :P_

_-Haha! Really? That's cool_

_- So…what's up?_

_-Nothing much…just alone at home. How about you?_

_-Same here…_

After a while of talking about weird, random topics with Mike, Amber noticed a strange flash of blue light outside. She didn't really believe those stories of ghosts or aliens, but she was beginning to freak out. Casper also had a scared look on his eyes as he stared out the window. Amber quietly crept into the kitchen and grabbed the first thing she saw: her mom's iron frying pan, and went out the front door. She didn't find anything there, so she walked cautiously into the backyard. Her heart almost skipped a beat he she noticed someone there. It was dark, so she only could see that it was a boy about her age. She noticed that he was distracted by something he was holding, but couldn't see what it was, so she took advantage of this and snuck up onto him. When she was close enough, she struck him in the head with the frying pan. The boy immediately fell unconscious. Amber noticed that this boy as wearing a black and white jumpsuit and had white hair. Wait a second…black and white jumpsuit? White hair?! Then, two white rings appeared around his waist and traveled in opposite directions across his body, leaving a boy with black hair lying in front of her. Amber just stared. Casper appeared beside her, making her jump. She looked back at the boy. Could it really be who she thought it was?

"Casper…I need you to help me get him inside"

Once they managed to get him inside and somehow put him on the couch, Amber's cell phone rang. She got it out and almost dropped when she saw that it was her mom. She answered.

"Hey, sweetie, just wanted to know if you were okay"

"Yeah mom, I'm okay", she said.

"Okay, just checking. Did you wash the dishes?"

"Yeah, I did", she lied. She had completely forgotten about it.

"Okay! See you next Saturday!"

"Okay bye!" she hung up and ran into the kitchen.

_Oh great_, Amber thought as she stared at the big pile of dishes for washing, _oh well, I've seen worse things._

* * *

><p>Danny woke up to find a white dog sniffing his hand. He recognized the dog as the one he had seen through the window a while before everything had blacked out. Suddenly, a voice shouted from another part of the house.<p>

"Ow! I have got to stop doing that!"

Danny sat up. His head hurt. He put his hand on it and noticed he had a small cut. Hopefully, it would heal in a few minutes. He saw his hand. While he was unconscious, he had reverted back to human. He transformed into Phantom, hoping nobody had seen him.

"It's good to see that you're awake", a voice said from behind him. Danny looked around and saw a girl, the same one from a while ago, but her teal tank top was all wet.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"You…uhh…got knocked out with an iron frying pan and I really apologize for that", the girl answered.

"It's okay, I guess. It's not like you are going to tear me apart molecule by molecule…right?" he said, standing up.

"If you're really Danny Fenton, half human, half ghost, which apparently you are, then no, I'm not. By the way, my name is Amber Mclean and I see you met Casper, my American white shepherd", the girl said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Amber…hold on a second…how did you know my name?" then, he remembered what Clockwork had said. She knew who he was. _She must be the one_, he thought.

"I'm…uhh...a fan of yours…"

"You must be the one. Clockwork told me to give you this and you'd know what was going on", he said, handing her the piece of the Fenton thermos that once contained Dan Phantom.

"Is this...a piece from a Fenton thermos?!" Her eyes widened. The expression on her face was of fear and excitement, but mostly just fear. "He escaped? That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Wow…you're good. Clockwork said you'd help me out"

"Me? But how do you know it's me?" Amber asked confused.

"Well, you know my name and you already know what's going on"

"But that could be anyone"

"What do you mean?"Danny said, raising an eyebrow.

"Around here you're a fictional character. You have thousands, maybe millions of fans that know everything about you, and that includes me"

"Wow… so you mean that Danny Phantom has fans around here?"

"Not just Phantom, but also Fenton, and I've got to say, you're awesome"

"Thanks…"

After that, there was an awkward silence that lasted for a few seconds before Danny spoke again.

"Your shirt is all wet", he pointed out.

Amber looked down at her soaked clothes. "Oh right", she muttered.

Danny walked over to her. "Here, let me help you out", he said, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her intangible for long enough for the water to fall off her.

"Thanks". Suddenly, a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. Amber raised her eyebrows. "A ghost? But…that's impossible! The only two ghosts around here are you and…well your alternate future self and if _he_ were here, we would have noticed him, unless…" She trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"The house next door was abandoned a few years ago because of supposed ghost sightings, but every time I went to check and see for myself, there was nothing. At the end, it turned out to be a hoax, but the owners still refused to come back for unknown reasons"

"And you're telling me this why?"

"How did you get here?"

"Clockwork appeared in my room, I followed him to the Ghost Zone, he explained what happened and…well…sent me here" Danny explained.

"So you came here from Clockwork's tower and landed in my backyard, which means that the portal that Dan used to get here can't be too far. He probably left it open and some ghost found it"

"That would explain the ghost sense, but what does _that_ have to do with the house next door?"

Amber just rolled her eyes "Just follow me", she said, grabbing Danny by the wrist and almost dragging him out the front door and to the house next door. When they arrived at the front door, they just walked in. The door had already been knocked down long ago and there wasn't much left of the house to bother to replace it.

"Is this is supposed to be scary?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much, yes"

"But you don't look scared at all"

"I've seen worse" Amber pointed at a closed door in front of them that showed a green glow behind it. "Maybe we should look in there". Then, in a quick move, she kicked down the door.

"You do know that I could have just phased us in, right?"

"Yeah, I know but I've always wanted to kick down a door and-"

"BEWARE! FOR I, THE BOX GHOST, RULER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE, WHO HAS COME TO TERRORIZE THIS DIMENSION WITH CORRUGATED CARDBOARD AND THE OCASSIONAL ROLL OF BUBBLE WRAP!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Let's do something: _you_ get back into the Ghost Zone and mind your own business while we stay here and find a way to close this portal before things get worse than they already are".

"NEVER! AND WHY AREN'T YOU TREMBLING IN FEAR BEFORE THE BOX GHOST, RULER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!"

"One, you're not scary at all. Two, you're repeating what you said a while ago. And three, you're shorting out my patience; NOW GET BACK INTO THE GHOST ZONE!" she shouted, pointing at the swirling portal at the other side of the room.

"NEVER! I WILL-"

"GET BACK INTO THE GHOST ZONE!" At this point, Danny could have sworn that Amber's eyes had flashed electric blue.

"But I-"

"GO!"

"Okay", the box ghost said sadly, returning to the Ghost Zone.

Danny just stood there, speechless. Who knew that this girl could send the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone without even using a thermos?

Amber turned to Danny. "Now to find a way to close this portal. Got any ideas?"

"Let me get this straight…you just sent the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone just by scolding him?"

"People have said that I can be intimidating sometimes"  
>"Yeah, no kidding!"<p>

"We still have to close the portal. Got any suggestions?"

"I thought you knew"

"Well…I read a comic in which the main character had this amulet that allowed the user to open and close interdimensional portals at will, but where are we going to get one of those?"

"No idea"

"I got an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work"

"Well, whatever it is, I guess it's worth a shot"

* * *

><p>-SOMEPLACE UNDERGROUND-<p>

Dan phased into what looked like some extreme security jail. There was an evil grin on his face. He had found what, or should we say who he had been looking for. He phased into one of the cells that held prisoners. A pair of glowing red eyes could be seen in the shadows.

"I hope that you're here to get me out and not to remind me how long I'll be stuck in here"

* * *

><p><strong>Aleena: Who is that person stuck in prison? Well the answer is…I don't know either. All I know is that heshe is evil.**

**Amber: Of course you know. You just don't want to tell.**

**Aleena: No, seriously. I don't know.**

**Danny: Then why do you have a bunch of drawings of Dan and someone else on your desk?**

**Aleena: *hides papers and smiles innocently* What drawings?**

**Amber: Never mind.**


	3. Secret revealed

**Hello people! How y'all doing? I know it's short and I'm kinda late to update, but we finally find out what's up with Amber's electric blue eyes! Well sort of… Oh no! I've said too much! *runs away***

* * *

><p>Amber and Danny had been for hours trying to close the portal, without success. The ideas that came up either didn't work, they didn't have resources or were just too ridiculous.<p>

"No Amber, that won't work, I mean, where are we going to get a sword sharp enough to cut the connection to the ghost zone?"

"Good point"

Just then, the Box Ghost decided to make his return.

"BEWARE!"

_No. Just. No_, Amber thought, she turned to the Box Ghost.

"I thought I told you to get out of here".

"BUT-"pdate

"GO!"

"Yes ma'am". The Box ghost returned through the portal he had come from.

"Wow…now I know that it is a bad idea to argue with you"

Amber half-smiled at this comment. "Yeah, I think it would be best to avoid that", she said, walking towards the portal to get a closer look at it. She stared at it for a few seconds before she accidentally waved her hand, causing the portal to disappear. She stared at her hand for a moment and gave Danny a what-just-happened look.

Danny shrugged. "Why didn't we think of that in the first place?" he said.

"Maybe because I didn't know that it was possible?"

"Right"

"The important thing here is that the portal is closed and the Box Ghost won't-" She paused. "Something's wrong. Really, really wrong"

"Well, my alternative future self is loose and-"

"No. This is much worse. Come with me", Amber said, running out the door. Danny followed her. They both ran outside and down the sidewalk. Right after they passed in front of Amber's house, Amber skidded to a halt.

"Hold on! I can't leave the house open! My parents would kill me!" she ran back and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. Just before locking the door, she opened it a bit, just enough to stick her head through.

"Casper! You coming with us?"

Casper barked once.

"Okay! I'll be back!"

Danny looked confused. "You can understand him?"

"Not really, but when he really does want to go out he immediately goes and gets his leash", she answered, locking the door. "Okay,_ now_ we can go"

They continued to run down the road. Actually, Amber did the running. Danny just flew beside her. They reached an alley. Amber pushed a brick on the wall, causing a small keypad to appear. She typed some kind of password on it and a secret door opened, revealing the entrance to an elevator. She stepped in, gesturing for Danny to follow and pressed a red button on the wall. The doors slid closed as the elevator descended. When they finally opened again, they were in a room with white walls and a few beanbag chairs in different colors. On the far end of the room, there was a door with a genetic lock. Amber walked over to it and placed her hand on the scanner. The door slid open, and Amber stepped in. Behind the door there was a fully equipped lab. Some test tubes filled with colorful liquids stood on top of a table with a few empty beakers. There was a bookshelf on one side of the lab. Amber walked over to one of the tables and picked up a red laptop and started typing something. Danny was busy staring at his surroundings.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"Welcome to the T.H. Zone, aka 'the zone'", Amber answered, still typing.

"The zone?"

"Yup…oh here it is…oh no…" her expression darkened.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"It's worse than I thought. Not only your alternative future self is loose, but an older, evil version of myself has escaped her prison"

"And that's bad because..."

"Right. You don't know"

"Know what?"

With that, Amber closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and a blue energy ring appeared above her head, which moved downward across her body, changing her dark brown hair into raven black with a blue streak in it. Her teal tank top and skinny jeans were replaced by a blue t-shirt and black pants and on her hands, a pair of white fingerless gloves appeared. Her usually brown eyes now glowed electric blue, just like Danny had seen a while before.

* * *

><p><strong>Amber: I remember that! The look on Danny's face was hilarious!<strong>

**Aleena: I know! **

**Amber: Hey, I don't have school tomorrow. Wanna go to the mall?**

**Aleena: Sorry. I can't. Back to school party tomorrow.**

**Amber: You have a back to school party?**

**Aleena: It sounds weird, but yeah. We're going skating. It's gonna be awesome!**

**Amber: Do you even know how to skate…on roller skates? **

**Aleena: Of course I do! What makes you think I don't?**

**Amber: Well you trip over your own feet all the time. I'm surprised that you can still stand up.**

**Aleena: Well that just plain hurts. And for your information, that has happened only once and I was really distracted that day.**

**Amber: Whatever…**


End file.
